Księżyc
Fineasz, chcąc ratować swą ukochaną, zabiera ją do Iron Taro. Daniella wyjawia plany Megalian. Opracowany zostaje plan ocalenia Niemagicznych. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Daniella Shine * Nazz Jefferson * MABU * Iron Taro Fabuła Stałem nieco z tyłu i przypatrywałem się Iron Taro opatrującemu Izabelę. Gdy ją znalazłem myślałem, że wyzionęła ducha, jednak wtedy zjawiła się Daniella i kazała mi ją zabrać do IT. - I co z nią? - zapytałem drżącym głosem. - Jej stan jest bardzo ciężki. Tylko moja magia utrzymuje ją przy życiu. Wyleczenie jej trochę mi zajmie. - Trochę to znaczy ile? - zapytała zdenerwowana Daniella. Brązowowłosa stała obok mnie, była wyraźnie zdenerwowana. - Kilka tygodni - odparł mędrzec odmawiając nad Izą jakieś uzdrawiające zaklęcia. Daniella jęknęła z zawodu. Spojrzałem na nią, po jej policzkach spływały łzy. - Nie ma dla was nadziei syreno i nigdy nie było - mruknął IT i uśmiechnął się przelotnie. - Musisz wybrać. - Spokojnie Daniello, pokonamy ich - spróbowałem pocieszyć nastolatkę. - Wiem, tylko za jaką cenę? - Za każdą. Pół godziny później, wraz z Daniellą, Ferbem-MABU i Nazz spotkaliśmy się w Starym Opuszczonym Opuszczonym Wesołym Miasteczku. Musieliśmy obmówić plan działania. Czasu pozostało niewiele. Ja i Nazz zabezpieczyliśmy miejsce naszego spotkania specjalnymi zaklęciami by mieć pewność, że nikt nas nie podsłucha. - A więc? - przeszła do rzeczy Niebieska. - Jak Megalianie planują zniszczyć Niemagicznych? - Za pomocą Kamienia Wejrzenia. Uaktywnia się go przy pełni. Z jego pomocą w ciągu kilku sekund, odnajdą każdą niemagiczną istotę i ją zabiją. - Nieciekawa perspektywa - stwierdziła Nazz. - Ale nie dla mnie! - wykrzyknął MABU, nadal w ciele Ferba. - Ja i tak jestem już martwy. - By uaktywnić Kamień potrzebują mocy całej Wielkiej Trójki. - Hey czyli problemu nie ma! - ucieszyłem się. - Ani ja, ani Nazz im w tym nie pomożemy, więc... - Potrzebują mocy, nie Wielkiej Trójki. Przypomnę wam, że moc możecie zaklinać w przedmiotach. - Artefakty! - wykrzyknąłem pojmując wszystko w mig. - Po to ojcu była bransoletka Izabeli, wcale nie chciał jej zniszczyć. - No dobra nawet jeśli mają twój Artefakt, to brak... Niech to - mruknęła Niebieska waląc się otwartą dłonią w czoło. - Mogłam się spodziewać, że nikt normalny nie kupowałby dwunastoletniego pluszaka za sto dolarów. Po co właściwie ja go sprzedałam... No ale mniejsza. Więc zostaje nam, albo odebrać Artefakty, albo Kamień. - Nie, jedyne rozwiązanie by trwale zapobiec zagładzie Niemagicznych to zniszczenie Kamienia Wejrzenia. Tyle, że jest on pilnie strzeżony, więc nie będzie to takie proste. Do uaktywnienie Kamienia dojdzie w parku Danville o północy. Musimy się tam zjawić tuż przed aktywacją. Wcześniej mogą nas zauważyć i przenieść swój plan na następną pełnię. - Dlaczego, mimo że wiesz o tym wszystkim Megalianie cię nie zabiją? - zapytała zdumiona Jefferson. - Mag River nie spodziewa się, że go zdradzę. - odparła niebieskooka. - Syreny są z natury lojalne, jednak... - jej spojrzenie padło na Ferba. - Nie w tym przypadku. Zaczęliśmy układać plan. Trochę nam to zajęło, a efekt końcowy nie był zadowalający. - Na początek krótka dywersja, którą przeprowadzić ma Ferb-MABU wraz z Nazz. Potem do akcji wkraczam ja i Daniella, niszczymy kamień i po sprawie - podsumowałem przyglądając się skomplikowanym bohomazom Nazz. Cały nasz plan ratowania życia miliardów ludzi zapisany był na chusteczce higienicznej. - Nie. Ja niszczę kamień. Zapamiętaj - oznajmiła Daniella. - Ty walczysz z Umanem. - Tak, tak właśnie. Czyli mamy wszystko ustalone? - Powiedzmy - westchnęła niebieskowłosa. - Pozostaje nam mieć nadzieję, że ten plan nie jest tak beznadziejny, jak się mi wydaje. Ferb i Nazz udali się do domu Niebieskiej by przygotować niezbędne rzeczy. Do północy mieliśmy jeszcze kilka godzin, ale przed nami było wiele do zrobienia. Ja i Daniella zostaliśmy w Miasteczku sami. - To co teraz robimy? - zwróciłem się do syreny. - Ja idę zbadać sytuację, a ty tu czekaj. - W porządku, ale najpierw wytłumacz mi jedno. Skoro, wystarczy zniszczyć Kamień, dlaczego namawiałaś mnie do zniszczenia księżyca? Przez chwilę dziewczyna milczała, w końcu jednak odparła cicho. - Widzisz. Tylko w rzeczywistości w której Ty niszczysz księżyc, zarówno ja jak i Ferb jesteśmy razem. W każdej innej jedno z nas ginie. - Czyli, że... - Nie obawiaj się Fineasz. Twojemu bratu nic się nie stanie. Po tych słowach dziewczyna oddaliła się. Miłość prawdziwa zaczyna się wówczas, gdy niczego w zamian nie oczekujesz. [ Antoine de Saint-Exupéry ] Kategoria:Odcinki